List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Skills
This page is a list of skills from Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. Physical Physical attack skills Hunt skills *"Power Charge" increases the power of all Hunt skills. *Successfully killing a demon enemy with Hunt skill gains more AP than usual, but all AP of the hunted target are engrossed to the Hunt skill user, unless he/she is equipped with the auto skill "AP Divide". *If an enemy is frozen, Hunt skills will be extremely ineffective, but this does not prevent critical effect. *Fatal Hunt skills are entirely chance based, which means it may not work even if the enemy is close to death. Enemies that are Frightened have a much higher chance of being killed by fatal Hunt skills. *Successful Hunt has some chance of causing the "Ache" status, preventing AP gain until cured. Hunting demons which are previously categorized under the Foul or Haunt races such as Slime, Ghoul, Preta, Chatterskull or Mou-Ryo has even higher chance of causing Ache. Magic skills Fire skills Ice skills *All Ice skills have low chance of causing Freeze until phase shift, guarantees critical hit and temporarily cancels all kinds of Physical resistance including drain and repel. *Cocytus has particularly high chance of causing Freeze than other Ice skills. Electric skills *All Electric skills have low odds of causing Shock until phase shift, guarantees critical hit but does not cancels physical resistance like Freeze does. Force skills Earth skills Almighty skills Expel skills *Humans are naturally immune to Expel. Death skills * All Death skills are more effective if the target is cursed. Mute skills *Albeit named "curse" ambiguously in the English version, the ailments Petrify and Curse belong to the Death elemental family. Not to be confused with skills which inflicts the Mute ailment which belongs to its own Mute elemental family. Nerve skills Poison skills Panic skills Charm skills Healing skills Buff/Debuff skills *Power Charge and Mind Charge do not boost the damage of combo skills. If a combo skill is used following a Charge skill, the effect will remain until next applicable Physical or Magical attacks. *Because Magic stat has minor input in calculating magic damage intake and evasion, Makakaja and Makanda have some effect of modifying magical defense and dodge rate besides Raku- and Suku- buffs/debuffs. *The -Kaja and -nda skills can be applied up to 4 times maximum before having no effect. Shield skills *All shield effects only last for one single turn and are consumed immediately if blocked one attack. *Only one kind of shield can be in effect in the same time. The new one always replaces the old one if cast on the same unit within the same turn. *Ailment, Death and Magic shields cannot block any Physical or Almighty attacks which inflict correlated ailment (as well as Death fatal from "Death Flies"), but the shield can effectively prevent the ailment part to be inflicted without the shield being consumed. Void shield can only block the ailment once; Repel shield can block infinitely until the shield has faded. Misc *The Spyglass reusable item effectively replaces the Analyze skill once purchased, opening up another slot to be used for other skills. Auto skills *Elemental Boost and Amp skills stack multiplicatively. *"MIN Critical" and "MAX Critical" are situationally useful for fixed encounters such as bosses. Both also stack with Critical. *Unlike "Bright Might" and "Dark Might" of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, "MAX Critical" and "Min Critical" do not guarantee critical hit during specific time phase but only increases the chance of critical hit. See also *List of Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Skills Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Category:Lists of Spells and Skills Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Skills